


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by snarry_splitpea, TheScientistWrangler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goldgraves, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Modern AU, Originally a roleplay, RP, Smut, Vampire AU, magic still exists in this, modern vampire au, references to past Abernathy/Graves, rp on tumblr, smut will be coming, vampire, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: MAJOR HAITUS!!!!Growing up Tina always had a fascination with the world of vampires. To be perfectly clear, she had no desire to be one. So when she finally gathers the courage to try and venture into that world, to learn directly from the source… the young woman finds herself getting far more involved than she’d originally intended.A one Percival Graves, second in charge of both security as well as running the vampire club Desmodon that little lost Tina has wandered into. At first he found her to be amusing, but little did he know how quickly she would grow on him. Perhaps she might be the one to help him earn his redemption… but first it came down to earning her as his bondmate.Before another more dangerous immortal made an attempt on claiming her first.(An Ongoing RP between snarry_splitpea and myself)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Curiosity Killed The Cat**
> 
>  
> 
> **Don’t own anything in regards to FBAWTFT whatsoever.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This is an ongoing roleplay between myself and snarry_splitpea**
> 
>  
> 
> **Each bit that is italicized is written by snarry_splitpea, and the parts that aren’t italicized are written by me.**
> 
>  
> 
> **GoldGraves Modern Vampire AU**
> 
>  
> 
> **There is swearing, violence, references to non-consensual sex (involving background faceless characters), blood, and eventual hardcore smut (this will be a slow burn)**  
> 

 

**_“We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren’t acceptable in the light. Night is when we slake our thirst.” ~ William Hill_ **

****

Everyone constantly told Tina that this fascination would be the death of her. But even as a child she was captivated by stories of creatures who only came out at night. Beings who looked in all appearances human, but required blood as food to sustain them. The obsession began shortly after the death of her parents… she found the concept of potentially eternal life to be both insane and intriguing. Yet the idea of becoming one herself was so far from what Tina wanted. All she really desired was to learn all there was to know about this illusive race of beings.

Tina was dying (no pun intended) to take in all the lore, beliefs, traditions, and rules that dictated how their culture carried itself among the living. Which was what led her to the most well-known vampire nightclub… it took years of searching to uncover its exact location. Then it took weeks just to manifest the courage to go and take that big step. But here she was, in a simple black lace dress (that showed a bit more skin off then she was used to) that she’d snagged at a thrift shop. Thankfully she was able to steal some of her sisters makeup, since she never usually used any herself.

Getting in was surprisingly easy, but once there Tina felt absolutely ridiculous and unbearably awkward. You couldn’t just waltz up and start badgering a random vampire with all sorts of personal questions… Tina bee-lined for the bar after loitering about anxiously. After managing to grab the bartenders attention she ordered a Whiskey Sour, for some reason standing there it felt like the dress was way shorter than was appropriate (even as others practically had the bottom of their butt cheeks peeking out). She tugged at the bottom as if hoping she could somehow make it longer. A flustered blush to her cheeks from both how stupid she felt coming here, and how silly she felt she must have looked.

 

_Percival wasn’t exactly the owner, but he ran the club. Part of his work involved keeping the not so legal activities in the back rooms away from the bar and dance floor. Despite his vigilance, there were guards around to take over when activity on the floor caught his eye. Or in Tina’s case, her warm-blooded scent caught his nose and the noses around her. He could already see men and women hovering just out of Tina’s peripheral vision. Sizing her up. Measuring who would act first. Due to the usual hierarchy of vampire society, none of them wanted to step out in front of a superior to claim her._

_He breathed deeply of her intoxicating smell and was honestly a little nervous for the girl. She was young. Barely old enough to legally walk through his doors. She was fresh and untainted by the usual residue of drugs and intoxicants. The drink she purchased was likely her first for the night. Beyond all that, of course, was the bland, bareness of her scent. No hint of another vampire’s touch on any inch of her lithe body._

_Graves, having quite the flair for the dramatic, floated down from his perch near the ceiling to land at the center of the dance floor. The crowd parted. The music didn’t stop, but every head turned toward him. Likely, even Tina’s._

_He approached her very slowly, making sure that everyone already skulking in her direction knew his intended target. His outfit was simple compared to the varied gothic ensembles surrounding him. Shiny, black, leather pants with laces for closure and a tucked in dark green tee that left very little of his toned torso to the imagination. He kept his hair neat and teeth sheathed, but there was no mistaking what he was._

 

It was impossible not to feel all those eyes staring fixated on her presence… it made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up in fear. This really had been an incredibly stupid idea… Tina was feeling all of the synapses screaming to get the hell out of there. That if she didn’t, this would end with her as an unwilling appetizer, there were more than enough missing person cases and the young woman had zero interest in being another one of those faces staring back from the news bulletin. Polishing off the last of her drink, Tina put down payment plus tip, before turning on heel to leave like hell itself was snapping at her feet.

  
But she didn’t even make it a single step, instead Tina backpedaled and her back met the counter. Shit, whoever he was… it was clear that the others here acknowledged where the hierarchy sat at. And this… leather clad vamp was intense and ridiculously intimidating. This was an incredibly idiotic idea, what the hell made her think coming alone to a notorious blood-drinking nightclub was smart?! Oh sweet heaven above… she was totally going to get drained and ditched in some seedy back alley. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay… calm down… just… try not to piss this fellow off. 

  
Tina spun back around to order another Whiskey Sour, there was no way in hell she’d be able to follow through with her nerves running amok like a renegade train about to fly off the tracks. The bartender moved with ridiculous super human speed, (of course the help was all night creatures… for fucks sake). She took a long swig from the glass, polishing off at least half of what she’d been poured. Thank god for a high tolerance… if only it could give her the confidence to turn back and see if the stranger with the presence of a fucking panther stalking its prey had approached. Oh could people stop watching her? Fuck… her foot tapped anxiously, chewing at her bottom lip while staring almost fixated at the ice that floated in the whiskey concoction in the slightly frosted glass.

_“Nice dress,” Percival stated once he was in earshot. Which was, considering the music, not very far away. He did give her a decent amount of room once he stopped. No touching. No crowding. Once he’d spoken to her, half the room immediately lost interest. The other half only watched warily. After all, there was still a chance he’d leave her alone or perhaps recruit her for the back._

_Tina smelled of stress and fear. Percival had a difficult time focusing on anything else but her mounting tension. He rather liked when his ‘donations’ cried._

_Not that he was assuming she’d only arrived to be bitten._

_…though that was typical for human guests at the club._

 

The sound of his voice made her jump in surprise, with wide doe-in-the-headlights eyes she turned to look at him. Mentally Tina cursed at any and all deities that this man was so god damned attractive physically. Why couldn’t there be an extremely atrocious looking vampire? No, they all had to be positively breathtaking aesthetically speaking! Tina struggled to gather herself, successfully shoving aside any initial attraction. Returning her attention to the drink she’d ordered, managing to get out a small quiet, “Thanks, Thrift Shops can be quite a goldmine when it comes to last minute purchases.”

  
Okay not exactly the most suave reply possible, but she didn’t want to give off the wrong idea. She wasn’t some fangbanger coming for the brief thrill of an encounter on the sharp toothed end of a vamp. Tina had a far more important drive than just some generic sexual urge to try something risqué and practically suicidal. Tina managed to level her emotions and steady her pulse enough to come across as a neutral presence instead of the panic from before. Don’t misunderstand, the fear and panic was still lingering at the very back corner of her mind. but she knew better than to put herself at risk… Queenie was waiting for her to come home. And as fascinated as she was with this forbidden illicit night life… there was someone she had to think of beside just her own life. 

  
“Sorry, I’m not-” Oh god… okay… calm. “What I mean to say is…” calm Tina. Calm. 

  
“I’m probably not the sort of face you usually see here. This isn’t exactly the kind of place I patron typically…” that was a little bit better.

 

_Percival smiled. “A researcher, then?”_

_The people nearest Tina groaned. Even more of them turned away. She was only some college student popping up to fill out an essay. What an obnoxious notion._

_“Are you familiar with… vampires and scent,” he asked. “How… perhaps you’ll be safer here if you allow me to touch you? Briefly and without any… sort of… agenda.”_

 

“Wah? Oh!” she noticed the reaction of the others near them and Tina shook her head urgently,

“No! No! I’m not a student or anything! It’s-“ she flustered not quite sure how to explain, and feeling completely deflated by the sound of exasperation by spectators. Sinking in on herself, shoulders slumping inwards, as if trying to shrink her entire physical appearance. Her voice was so very tiny and a whisper compared to the music that pounded in the air around them,

 ”…a personal…project…“ 

  
Tina took another small pitiful sip of the drink in her hands, considering his offer half-heartedly. Any confidence that she’d managed to scrape together vanished entirely like sea-foam as the tide rose.  A small weak nod of approval was all the young woman managed to do in response to his offer to touch her, place his scent so others wouldn’t try to make a move. It was something that she’d learned about with some of the research that Tina had already managed to do. 

  
Her words dried up, and she didn’t know what else to say. Fuck. This was turning into one big pathetic joke.

 

_Percival did choose to close the space between them, then. He didn’t mean to lick his lips when he grabbed her wrist, but perhaps she wouldn’t read into the gesture. Eyes locked on Tina’s, he slowly pulled her nearer by the wrist. Allowed their fronts to press together._

_He leaned over her. His voice silky against her ear. “If you want to keep up this ‘personal project’ perhaps you should find a vampire friend… or invest in purchasing the vampire pheromones researchers use.”_

_He slipped his other arm around her waist, licking his lips, again as he felt how she slotted perfectly against him. “If it’s a friend you want, I’m Graves. Job keeps me plenty fed, so you’re only in danger of one problem & not the other.”_

_He pulled back enough to share a wink, still not letting her lean body go. Perhaps she caught the hint that he wouldn’t eat her, but he had full intentions of seducing her._

 

Such a simple gesture caused her pulse to race like a Hummingbird, eyes the size of dinner plates as Tina couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Immediately she struggled to try and pick apart each sensation and variable… except the sudden physical closeness was both intimate as well as intense. It sent every sensible response right into a trash can engulfed in flames. 

“I-ah-I…” she continued to chew at a spot on her lower lip, unable to lift her gaze from the spot it was fixed upon at his right shoulder. Words, Goldstein, coherent words… hopefully in a sentence which actually makes sense!

“I’m… I’m more interested in l-lore… the… the culture and all of that.” Her words trembled from a mixture of emotions, some was the attraction that was triggered from more base animalistic urges. Thankfully Tina was above that… more or less, her work mattered far more. All that knowledge that could be learned first-hand, if only she had a willing participant.

“N-No need for ph-pheromones or anything…Just. Just wanted to learn more about your lives… N-Nothing…” she didn’t finish the sentence, because it was so stupid and childish to proclaim that sex or being bitten wasn’t a purpose to what brought her here. If they’d all laughed at her before… they’d do worse if they learned that. Realizing he’d given her his name she fumbled shyly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly. 

“T-Tina. My name’s Tina.”

 

_Graves let her go. “Just a heads up if you decide to come back, that’s all. I don’t fuck in the first date, anyway.”_

_He called over Tina’s shoulder to the bartender, pointing at her. “Mine. Keep an eye out. Rebels get bounced.”_

_The bartender nodded back as he washed a glass off. He gestured to a bouncer near the door, fingers pointing to Tina and Graves as the bouncer nodded. Then, most of the rest of the bar turned back to their own dancing, drinking, and trying to get off. There were very few people present that would even dare challenge Graves’ authority. Even fewer that would do it for someone they assumed was only a tiny college student._

_“That also means your drinks are free, here,” Graves offered. “Though I recommend staying mostly sober around all these creeps.”_

_Graves looked around the room. Taking it in like the manager he was. He sighed when he spotted a long line of humans near the restroom. There were about a million reasons a line of thirty needed to wait for access… none of them good._

_“I can talk to you about lore, later” he called back to Tina as he walked away, “but I’d appreciate an even trade for my time.”_

_And then he was gone. Back to the more mundane part of his supernatural employment._

 

Instinctively and against all of her better judgement, Tina was drawn to follow after him. Especially when one second this incredibly attractive fellow was all up in her space… being dark and intense. Fuck. This was so not what she’d signed up for… what the hell was she doing chasing after him? Somehow Tina no longer felt certain that this was now still just about the pet project of hers. Not to mention the way he’d used the word ‘mine’, yeah she understood the vampyric intent behind a display like that… but it was still… not something she’d been prepared to hear directed at herself.

With that preternatural skill, the vamp named Graves had vanished from sight initially. But the young woman had caught wind of what snagged his attention, and wandered over. Trying to make herself appear small and of not worth the time to the other immortal beings on the club floor. All it took was one asshole who thought he was above the hierarchy and rules, some young newly turned prick who hadn’t been put in his place just yet. Tina managed to safely maneuver over towards where there appeared to be a gathering of individuals, waiting..? 

Had something happened?

 

_Graves had his wand out and that was enough to send most of the nosy humans running from the bathroom doors. Vampires weren’t exactly allowed to continue using magic. The fact that he even still had a wand was the largest indication that he was not to be trifled with._

_He blasted the locked door to the men’s bathroom wide open revealing a limp human woman in the arms of a fully transformed vamp. The horror that most might expect to find on her face was fully absent. Her body writhing as the monster bit along her neck as he fucked her from behind. Graves first used his magic to freeze the coupling pair mid thrust. He then spelled the blood away from their bodies and the floor._

_Graves physically pried their clean bodies apart, a grimace on his face as the humans left in the hall crowded the door frame to peer in. He spelled their clothing back together as well, perking a brow when he finally realized the human had worn no underwear to summon or repair._

_He shackled both figures in heavy steel before disenchanting their frozen bodies. The vamp struggled against his bonds, but the woman simply hung her head._

_By the time Percival Graves was opening his mouth to speak, a witch apparated into the bathroom beside him._

_The humans familiar with her seemed to shrink away. The others leaned in further. Intrigued by her beauty._

_“Seraphina?” Graves asked as the woman pushed past him to place a hand on the human’s head and the vampire’s chin. The vamp had immediately stopped struggling when she appeared. He even looked human, again._

_“No cops, Graves. I’ll take care of this,” the woman smiled to the manager. Her time professional despite her rather seductive stance. The vampire and trapped human both looked up in horror. Each immediately and loudly calling out for Graves to save them._

_Seraphina apparated away without another word._

_Graves tucked his wand away. Wandless magic flowing from his fingertips as he righted the rest of the bathroom’s necessities and decor. He never had a boring night at work._

 

She’d been close enough to witness the tail end of the chaos, though that wasn’t quite the best way to describe the scene. Chaos was a hell of an understatement. Tina was silent as she took it all in, that analytical side comparing and contrasting the incident to details written down over late nights of research. 

Tina knew maybe a handful of around the house charms, but nothing special or all around unique. This… this was a whole other ballgame, and witnessing it stole the breath right out of her lungs. How was he possibly able to use spells without a wand without uttering the incantations or words? This vampire offered to be her friend?! To answer any questions she had?

Warning bells went off in her head, and rather than live life dangerously (like her dearest Queenie was always yelling at her to do) she bailed. Tina turned with metaphorical tail firmly planted and fled as quickly as possible straight out of the club. What the hell had she been thinking!? This was an idiotic plan to begin with… and whoever that Graves was… with that fantastic build… nice hair… and rough velvet voice….

A very sharp shake of her head focused Tina’s thoughts, “This was suicidal, insane, and stupid Porpentina Esther Goldstein!” She chastised herself vehemently while struggling to figure out where the hell the damned car keys got devoured in her small purse. “You should stick to what you’re good at, writing papers no one will ever read… and not standing out. What the hell was I thinking!? Where the fuck are those keys?!”

 

_“Before you can accuse me of anything, you dropped these, inside,” Graves murmured sweetly as he approached Tina from behind. He slowed to a stop a few feet away, holding up both hands in defense. Her car keys dangled from one thick finger. “I know you’re scared. I can smell it. So, what do you want? I can drop them on the ground. Kick them toward you. Levitate them over. Sit them down and back away.” He gently shook the keys as he spoke. “Up to you.”_

A fairly loud startled squeak escaped her lungs, not prepared in the slightest for anyone to actually follow her out of the club. Pressing a hand against her chest… as if that would somehow manage to slow the way her heart was trying to burst free by racing so hard. Unfortunately there wasn’t really anywhere for Tina to go, what with the way her back was pressed against the side of the car. 

But he’s response caught the young woman off guard, blinking several times in bewilderment. It took quite a bit of time for Tina’s brain to actually reply to the question. Her voice was cautious and made any hesitance apparent if he couldn’t already tell by whatever scent wafted off her skin, not to mention her body posture. “Thank you. Just… you can hand them to me… sorry… That was all… more than I had anticipated.”

Her eyes dropped down to the street by her feet, why in the hell had she gone with high heels? She’d regret it in the morning… nervous Tina added, “I’ve been fascinated and learning about your kind since I was little kid… never met or saw one really til tonight… reading is very different from witnessing… I don’t know why I’m explaining any of this to you… you probably couldn’t care less… God… I’m rambling now… I’ll just shut up.”

_“How… brave of you,” Graves chuckled as he reached across the gap between them, leaning so that she wouldn’t have to deal with the likely overwhelming reality of his approach. He dropped the keys in her palm… though he indulged himself by caressing her fingers, first. He met Tina’s eyes and winked before pulling his hand away._

_He nodded along as she rambled, as well. “No worries. I’ve got a weakness for pretty, human girls and I’d let you talk, nonstop, just for an excuse to stare. Though it’s refreshing to meet a girl who loves me for my culture? And not my body?”_

_He emphasized the mention of his body by dragging an hand down his tightly clad chest and torso._

Her eyes did indeed follow the trail of his hand…

And how did Tina Goldstein respond to the dramatic gesture? She promptly burst into a fit of nervous yet flustered laughter, shaking her head while trying to stifle the giggles using the palm of her hand. Unfortunately nothing helped, and it took a moment for the chuckles to wear out. 

Unable to help but give him a massive genuinely warm and amused smile, still able to hear the music leaking out of the club and caressing the night air. “I wouldn’t call myself brave… stubborn, absolutely… determined, sure… passionate about my interests, one thousand percent. Most others just use foolish or idiotic when describing me.“ 

The humor trailed off significantly at that little admission, she cleared her throat awkwardly and couldn’t meet his gaze. "Ah… Thanks again… for the help… I’d hate to keep you from your, ‘work’?” Not wanting to give away just how much of the little bathroom scene that she’d actually witnessed. “Not to mention I’m sure you’ve got all sorts of incredibly attractive faces searching for yours in there…”

Somehow she managed to flick a glance up at his face, giving a weak smile yet again. Her voice small and betrayed the personal disappointment in herself,

“I wouldn’t want to be nuisance, but thank you Mister Graves. Clearly I’m better suited to sticking to books instead of field research.”

_"So, asking you back inside for a more private drink is off limits?” He asked without looking away from her face. He stepped closer. “Or another bar? I don’t have to stay here. Talk about lore…”_

_He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers cold against Tina’s skin. His next forward step closed Tina up against her car. Their bodies nearly touching. “No pressure.”_

Her cheeks turned an incredibly vibrant shade of red as a blush lit up Tina’s skin, holy crap… he had no concept of personal space apparently! The young woman’s mouth opened and closed over again in disbelief. How had he just completely breezed past everything she’d just said… and proceed to just offer to go to an entirely different bar if that made her comfortable!?

Instinctively she rested a single hand against that… incredibly solid chest… to unrealistically attempt to ensure a tiny bit of distance was maintained of some sort. Mainly because Tina was fairly certain she’d spontaneously combust otherwise… "I-” against all of her better judgement the words came out softly and hesitantly,

“It would be rude to turn down a drink…though I’m thinking less alcohol and more like… local knockoff version of Starbucks would be a safer bet. But I wouldn’t want any of your fans or potential suitors to be angry if I steal your time. Like I said… I’m sure you have far more important things to take care of than some silly human girl.”

_It was then that Graves finally showed his hand. A desire far outside of his general lust for the doe-eyed face he’d cornered._

_"We’ve needed a human around for processing deliveries during the day, for a while. I usually don’t mix work with,” he allowed his eyes, to roam up and down Tina’s body. “Pleasure. …but it’s a way to learn about us with fewer consequences than turning up on a random Saturday with no chaperone.”_

_He placed his hand over the one she’d pressed to chest. His fingers interlacing lazily with hers. “And all I want in return is a tiny…. little… kiss.”_

“Processing…deliveries?” was he offering to give her a  _job_? This most certainly was not how Tina had anticipated this evening playing out. But she felt like a moth being lured in by a candle’s warm light before having it’s life snuffed out by the deadly flame. 

The temptation greatly outweighed any possible hesitation, it was a chance to finally get closer to the beings she so long yearned to learn more of. More of how they lived, how they viewed their seemingly never-changing existence, how the mortals effected their world they lived in causing it to shift like the ever changing seasons. 

After a far too brief moment of contemplation, the young woman nodded in firm agreement. “Alright. That sounds like a plan.” she paused before lifting up onto her tippy-toes and chastely pressing lips almost fleetingly against his cheek. The girls cheeks flushed shyly, as her hand squeezed his unconsciously. 

_Graves let go of her hand. Grinning from ear to ear like some fiend as he turned to slip an arm around Tina’s shoulders. “Pays well, too. You can talk to my account manager about where to send your starting bonus.”_

_He started leading her away from the nightclub toward a quieter bar up the street. “We don’t mind paying humans, up front. We’re all pretty sure you wouldn’t run away with our cash… and… considering what bullies many of our predecessors were, it’s a gesture of earning YOUR trust to pay you up front.”_

_Graves explained it as they walked. Referring to vampires simply half-turning thralls in the past to attend daytime activities. Thralls were difficult to manage because they approached every instruction with an eerie singlemindedness. A list Graves could pay Tina $200 a day to finish up would take dozens of thralls to complete… And then the thralls needed to be fed. Needed to be micro-managed at night to do things as simple as bathing._

_No, it made more sense to just pay people instead if biting slaves. Though Graves was still in the habit of temporarily hypnotizing women for sex. There was something appealing about a woman who’s singlemindedness only applied to making him cum._

She listened to the details, honestly she couldn’t deny that she needed the money… getting an even somewhat  _decent_ job with what little actual experience they had was next to impossible. (Not too mention infuriating) And with Queenie only having a coffee shop job… there was a definite need for Tina to get a job of her own to start pitching in towards their rent.

The young female followed along, keeping an eye on where they were at all times. Even if she slightly trusted this odd vampire… there was a legacy of deceit and deception that gave her every reason to hesitate. She pulled out a small ‘business card’ with her information as well as a P.O box where the check could be sent to. 

“I will do this for you…  but in regards to the business aspect, I’d like an actual legal document written up. No  _fine print_ allowed, and I will check. My mother was a defense attorney for the city… so I’ll know if any shady business is afoot.” Pausing to glance firmly with a stubborn determination at him, making it VERY clear this was not something to be debated or questioned.

“And in regards to us meeting and learning about your kind. I’d prefer to do it somewhere that isn’t my house or the club.”

_“You do understand you’ll work at the club?” Graves asked. His amusement still evident. “And that a legal contract will lower your pay…. taxes and other expenses.”_

_He opened the door to the bar for her. Turned out, it was more of a diner, anyway. A waitress welcomed them and said they could sit wherever they wanted. Graves made no effort to look less like a vampire despite the glares._

_He did choose a booth further in the back, however. He held out Tina’s chair for her right when the waitress arrived with two glasses of water._

_“Percy, don’t let nobody here bother you,” the woman said. Her tone obviously indignant. “They should know better to eat at a place called ‘Night Terrors’ if they don’t wanna see your kind.”_

_Graves groaned. “I told you not to call it that. And to take down the sign about us being welcome, here. I just wanted you to stay afloat. Not make your patrons mad.”_

_“Fuck 'em,” the waitress/owner said as she held out a menu to Tina. Her tone changed to the sweetest customer service tones. “Hi, honey! Anything you want is on the house.”_

“I understand, and I don’t care about that. I’d feel safer knowing that just in case anything happens to me there will be repercussions. I’m not an easy victim or target, even if I’m inexperienced first hand in your world.” Her words were firm and unwavering, She had someone waiting for her to come home, and Tina refused to let her sister down. 

She was caught off guard by how casual he was with the waitress and the staff at the little place he’d led her to. It looked really homey and Tina felt any tension melt away quite a bit. Following along to where they sat down, his politeness at holding out her seat impressed the young woman greatly.

It would be far too easy to put her trust in this man, and she was started to realize that. Tina gave the waitress a warm genuine smile, “I think it’s a nice name, creative. As to the menu… what would you recommend?” 

_Graves watched with amusement as the waitress made recommendations. He paid attention to the discussion about food and couldn’t help but take note of what Tina chose not to eat._

_When the woman left with their orders, he leaned across the table. “I’ll get you a contract and hire you, outright. However, in paying you a literal salary, I hope you won’t mind me being… all business and no pleasure.”_

_He eyed her mouth with obvious longing before sitting back in his chair. “A shame.”_

“Thank you. And I completely understand. I appreciate it in regards to this.” A small part of her was incredibly disappointed. but until she knew this immortal better… It was only smart to be hesitant. 

Even if he was the most attractive person Tina had ever seen, and that was saying something. Her sister had a number of mouth-watering suitors, but not a single one of them had the impact this Graves had on her. And it took an absurd level of self-control to keep in strictly professional.

“So…” She tried to continue the conversation, feeling awkward and fidgeting both in anxiousness and… a variety of other emotions. “What exactly is it that you do for the club? In charge of security?”

_Percival grinned at her. “It looked that way, didn’t it?”_

_“I manage several locations for my boss. The vampire that apparated into the bathroom, earlier… if you noticed her,” he started. “So, I do all the boring shit. Hiring, firing, paperwork, inventory… having you process daytime deliveries will save us a ton of money on scheduling night deliveries. You can also use magic to distribute supplies to each club…. you are a witch, right?”_

_He didn’t mention that he could smell the magic in her blood. That part of the reason he craved her company was how delectable touching her skin would be. The electric sizzle between them when he touched her, earlier, was something she couldn’t feel._

There was a small awkward pause before she admitted that she’d indeed seen the female vampire who appeared in the bathroom only to vanish with captives in tow. The whole situation had seriously thrown her and was the main reason she’d bailed as quickly as she had. 

Tina’s spine straightened as his follow up question… she didn’t like to advertise the fact that both herself as well as her sister had some magical skills. People didn’t  _believe_ in magic anymore, she knew far too many good witches who ended up being locked up in Mental Institutions against their will. 

She was so tempted to lie, hell it was second nature to deny when asked about such things. Her gaze shifted nervously to the other patrons, all of whom didn’t seem to have any interest in anything besides their own food and lives. It was a struggle but eventually she managed to get out a very quiet, 

“…Yes… But I’m not trained… I only know small household charms… so unless you need water boiled, dishes dried or hems altered on clothes… I’m not much help in that department.”

_“If you’re not entirely terrified of a vampire with a wand…” Graves smiled. “I’ll train you for work. I’ll even throw in a few defense spells. Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable around me if you can throw me up against a wall?”_

_He closed his eyes as if picturing her being rather more physical during the act._

She blushed visibly at the mental image he created. “I- I certainly wouldn’t mind learning. I’ve been told that I’m a good student, so hopefully I can catch on pretty quick.”  
The waitress returned with their order, and Tina thanked her warmly before returning her attention to Graves. “Is there anything I should call you? I’m assuming you don’t have only one name. Is it a Cher, Madonna, Bono rockstar sorta thing.”

 

_“Graves is what everyone calls me,” he said with a grin._

_“First time I’ve been compared to Cher and Bono….” Graves paused. His expression contemplative. “Maybe the fourth time I’ve heard Madonna.”_

_It suddenly dawned on him that Tina was quite young. Even for a human. “The 80s were weird for me and, honestly, the 90s were a blur.”_

_“Do you have any hobbies? …other than ogling the undead?”_

“So no first name then? I’m not one to judge if it’s odd sounding. My parents named me after the Latin word for porcupine. ” She teased innocently, enjoying the casual atmosphere between the two of them. It made it far easier to relax and open up without all the hesitation.

“I preferred the 90’s, had far better television shows.” Tina chuckled finding it amusing to discuss such a random topic with him. “As for hobbies, I enjoy reading. Be it fiction or a National Geographic. I’m usually so busy taking care of my sister that there’s not much time for anything else. If I’m not working on my project…” She shrugged lazily.

Honestly, it wasn’t as horrible as it sounded. Queenie was about to head out for University, and then Tina would find herself alone in that studio apartment they shared. “She’s gonna be starting at NYU soon, so my time is going to free up quite a bit.”

_“Wait… what’s your name?” Graves asked. He tried to guess. “Porcupinia? Porcutie? ….Maybe just Porky? That’s one’s kind of adorable.”_

_He flipped his state I.D. toward her as if he’d just conjured it out of thin air. On it, he was depicted with fangs fully visible and the label of vampire was stamped and highlighted next to his name._

_“I’m Percival, by the way. Cute name for a high-class baby in the late 1880s. Stupid name for a vampire.”_

“Porpentina. God forbid they named me Porky!” She burst out into girlish giggles, hiding behind a hand as if it would stifle the sound. “It’s-” It took a moment to let the laughter die down, “It’s why I just go by Tina instead.“ 

Not even slightly thrown off by the image on his ID, the young woman gave a sincere smile in response. "I actually think that’s a pretty impressive name. There are far too many ‘Lestats’ and ‘Vlads’ running around from what I’ve heard." 

Tina took a sip from her drink before adding, "Percival Graves, the type of name I can imagine a knight or warrior would have.”

_"Well, well,” he said, tucking his I.D. back into nonexistence. “If I’d known you were such a flatterer, I’d have asked you on a date instead of hiring you. …not that a reasonable human girl, like you, would say 'yes’ to evil incarnate.”_

_Percival pulled another card from thin air. This one contained the name and number of a coworker. “Abernathy’s human, like you. Just call him in the morning to discuss contract details.”_

"Why would anyone call you such a horrible thing?!” Her response was immediate and without any hesitation. There was genuine offense in the tone of voice, after all the very thought of anyone calling all vampires ‘evil incarnate’ was… just close-minded and cruel! They were all humans once, and that was what she focused on. 

“You’re not evil. And to call someone that, be it living or immortal is thoughtless and insensitive!” She accepted the card and tucked into her purse without even glancing at it. Too focused on the topic at hand. “And I’m not a flatterer, honesty is what I live by. So I mean it. You have a nice name.”

After a pause Tina shyly added, “If you continue to be such a gentleman, I may be willing to give a date some consideration. Though I’ll have you know I wouldn’t interested because you’re a vampire. I’d be interested because you seem like a fascinating man I would enjoy getting to know.”

_Percival’s eyebrows shot up. He was too surprised -not- to show it. "I’m…”_

_Stunned? Because that was the most accurate assessment. He shook his head. Expression falling back into general amusement._

_“Things are different, now. Humans volunteer blood for… other sensations. Some men & women are willing to work for us. I’m just…”_

_Graves looked away. His face scrunching as he searched for answers. His skin paled as his fangs lengthened. He opened his maw wider to show Tina fangs meant for puncture and fangs meant for rending._

_“When I first turned, we had to hide. We had to hunt. The 1920s were terrifying and I was a terror, myself. Whether I’m charming or even trustworthy, now, will never change what I’ve been.”_

“That’s true. But what you’ve done in the past is the past. It only makes sense that your kind had to hide, it wasn’t all that different with witches during the colonial days. Survival can bring out our least admirable qualities.” Tina wasn’t startled or take aback by the sudden shift of his features.   
Instead the young woman was fascinated, trying to permanently engrave the image in her mind so she could describe it in notes later. Seeing him like this felt similar to watching a jaguar at rest, settled up in a tree, keeping a lazy eye out for its next possible meal. But even so Tina didn’t feel threatened, if she had… then he would have been abandoned right then and there.  


“As we get to know each other, and feel more comfortable trust wise. I would be interested in hearing about what the other sensations are. All the papers and literature I’ve read tend not to discuss those sorts of topics. I assume for fear of ignorant thrill-seekers getting wrong ideas.” Tina pulled a clean napkin free before jotting down her cell number and sliding it over to him.

 

_Graves didn’t blush. Didn’t have the blood for it. He did allow his face to morph back into dormant, human features. His mouth sat pleasantly in a soft smile. No bulging of fangs or stretching of the lips._

_“It may also be because the feelings are hard to describe,” he whispered to her. “Have you ever met a human so skilled at pacing the line between pain and pleasure that the way their fingers twist in your hair as the tug on it could bring you off?”_

_His eyes darted to the waitress just to be sure she wasn’t listening._

Tina’s cheeks lit up with a fierce blush, gaze shifted to the drink in front of her. Oh look at that, the straw was purple of all colors! Okay she had to admit that was the stupidest of all possible distractions… but anything was better than verbally admitting that she had zero experience in that department.  
Sex was never something she had been interested in growing up, it was nothing more than an inconvenient distraction from what was actually important in life. Tina rubbed a hand against the back of her neck awkwardly before very very quietly muttering,  
“I wouldn’t know…”

 

_Slowly, Percival let his nostrils flare. Eyes still on the other side of the room as he concentrated. “Does it not worry you what they say about virgins and vampires?”_

_He finally looked at her, again. Lip peeking out to lick along his mouth. Likely drawing her eye._

 

“Hm? Which thing? That we taste best? Or that we are the only ones that can be turned?” She raised an eyebrow in amused curiosity having heard and read all of the different possible lore still uncertain what was what.  
Her gaze flicked down at the movement from his mouth before returning to Graves gaze yet again. “So… which of it is the truth? Because I’ve read far too many theories.”

 

_Graves leaned toward her. “Likely, none of it is true… but stumble into a group of us that believe the lore and you’d be one hot commodity.”_

_He wasn’t sure what humans needed to eat or how much. It had been ages since he’d last been inspired to notice. “Perhaps, the details are not polite in good company? I can walk you back to your car whenever you’re ready.”_

_He made no effort to hide how the realization that she was a virgin made him want to be closer to her._

“Well that certainly is rather worrisome. The new generation can’t tell the difference between fact and fiction?” Tina finished off her drink, thanked the waitress before getting to her feet.   
“It is getting kinda late, my sister is gonna start to fret about me if I don’t start heading back.” She gave him a shy little smile. “I certainly won’t turn down the company.”

 

_Not far outside the diner, Graves sniffed her a little more closely. “There are always those of us with…. superstitions.”_

_He was careful not to touch her but barely walked an inch away. “Some of us… older vamps that can remember the sweet taste and power that virgins have over us.”_

_“It’s not so much the virginity, itself, but the purity of bonding with a soul that’s never been touched by sex or violence or jealousy, etc. The connection is so strong between a vampire and a human that’s only been touched by him. Strong enough to keep the vampire fed for days with only a drop of blood. Strong enough to give the human supernatural power…”_

_He’d walked his way around Tina. Standing in front of her. He’d backed her up against a dark building. Leaning in with his voice whispering._

_“ …and I’m foolish enough to believe it.”_

She squeaked loudly at her personal space was yet again crowded by him. Instinctively Tina’s hands came up to press against his chest as if fruitlessly hoping to impede any further movement.

  
“Excuse you! But if you want me as an employee you better think twice before doing what you’re contemplating!” Her tone was stern and direct, mentally she high-fived herself for not showing any of the fear, nervousness or…. interest that lingered underneath.

  
“I would much prefer to know for certain what happens to virgins definitively before willy-nilly being tossed onto a dinner plate than you very much.” That much she meant with every fiber of her being.

 

_Percival pressed himself against her. The barely there stubble on his face caressing the side of her cheek. One of his hands stroked her shoulder as he flattened her against the wall. He knew she couldn’t fight him off. Not even with magic. “I want the reality of what you’re dealing with to sink in before you meet my man, tomorrow. He’s a former bondmate and can give you some insight, if you ask.”_

_His voice came crackling out of him. Low and rumbling against her ear. “I recommend you do a little research. Get used to feigning past sexual experience in casual conversation. Don’t give another vamp any excuse to figure it out.”_

_And he backed away, turning his back to her. He gestured for Tina to follow and knew she’d never stay stranded on this particular street, all alone._

Oh… well… shit… he had a good point. If she was going to be working with vampires, there was a necessity to pretend that she wasn’t so… innocent. Fuck. Lying and pretending was not her strong suit. The feeling of his rough facial hair against her cheek was…. well Tina bit her lower lip to avoid any noise escaping.

“Wha-” and of course her voice decides to trip over itself… subtle.   
“What do you mean by former bondmate? I would think that by being ‘former’ there’d be some sort of… negative aftereffects.” Her pulse needed to slow it’s roll, nothing was happening here. Not tonight. That was for sure. Tina wanted to make certain she wouldn’t just be a toy to toss aside once bored. Once that was made clear… only then would she consider possibly pursuing something with this fellow.  
“I thought if you scented me and told everyone I was yours they would back off? Is that not the case?”

 

_“Former bondmate because he found a wife,” Percival said casually. “If my scent were constantly on you…”_

_He looked over his shoulder just to leer at her. He even winked. “You’d be fine. But there are people that would challenge even me for a virgin. Hell, I’d fight even against Gellert Grindelwald, himself for a girl like you.”_

Her cheeks yet again flushed a bright pink as Tina’s eyes widened significantly. That was quite a compliment, though she had no idea who this Grindelwald was… odd name.  
“I…” She swallowed audibly, “You certainly know how to make a lady feel special. I take it that person you mentioned is an infamous vampire in these parts of town?”   
Tina paused, “So… a bondmate can just… choose not to be one and that’s that?… I can’t imagine it’s easy for their immortal counterparts when the mate decides they’ve had enough. Would they have to remain a Virgin the entire time? Or once they’ve made that connection it’s there no matter what?”   
She blinked before realizing how many questions she’d just bombarded him with. Tina shyly slouched in on herself a bit.  
“Sorry… I have a bad habit of rambling…”

 

_Graves stopped at her car. Leaned near the driver’s door to keep her from getting in._

_“The bonding process is… typically sexual.”_

“So… if they bond with one vampire…. and that’s it?” Tina frowned, the idea of not being able to bond like that with anyone else afterwards… being tied forever. That bothered her more than anything he’d suggested earlier. 

What if the vampire and mate ended up not getting along or not being compatible personality wise? It sounded like it had a high potential for error and fights among pairs. She watched him with the look of… almost worry. 

“I wouldn’t want to be tied to only one person… especially if I don’t know if I’m compatible with them beyond just a level of physical attraction. Because…” Her face blushed yet again for what felt like the hundredth time that night.. 

“Because while I… certainly… think… you’re very appealing… and I truly enjoyed our little cafe break… I’d want to get to know you as a person before considering… not that I’d assume you don’t already have a mate… or anything like that… God… I’ll shut up now…”

_“We can talk about it over breakfast in a few weeks when you trust me, enough,” Graves stepped slightly away from her door.  Gesturing for her to approach both him and it._

_He knew Tina had likely read the debates about what sort of affliction vampirism was.  Physical? Mental? Spiritual? The theory of purity being what helped vampires bond so deeply with certain humans was shaky, at best… though it seemed to be the most common thread.  Perhaps it was just finding someone that was willing to bond so deeply.  The virginity a placebo._

_He wouldn’t test said theory… even if all he could think about was peeling her out of that lacy dress and tossing it on his bedroom floor this very night.  “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Goldstein.   …and, no. With Abernathy committed elsewhere, I’ve been single for five years.  Apparently, not enough people think I’m very appealing.”_  
  
The truth was, he was a monster with a bad reputation… but he’d worked on improving it in the most recent decades of his life and Tina didn’t need to know the rest.

There wasn’t any hesitation as she moved towards the car door, watching him with pure curiosity on her facial features. It was impossible to imagine that anyone would find him repulsive… physically Graves was incredibly enticing even for someone as inexperienced as herself. And there was something about him that pulled her… it wasn’t because of what he was… it was the shadows in his eyes and the demons that seemed to linger behind his words.

Rather than get closer to the vehicle, she took a step towards him. Taking a bit of courage to once more lift up to her tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek. This one lasted a second longer than the first one, before she settled back down with a shy smile. Giving his arm a reassuring squeeze, unable to help making a mental note of how well built he was. Sweet heavens!

“Well they’re obviously blind Mister Graves. Their loss. And breakfast would be wonderful. You have my number, and I’m sure I’ll see you around? I hope? I certainly enjoy talking with you.” Tina fidgeted a bit with her car keys, a few weeks seemed a bit long… but it would give her time to settle into the new job.

 

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina gets shown around the club, and ends up going on a date with the charismatic Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Curiosity Killed The Cat**
> 
> **Don’t own anything in regards to FBAWTFT whatsoever.**
> 
> **This is an ongoing roleplay between myself and snarry_splitpea**
> 
> **Each bit that is italicized is written by snarry_splitpea, and the parts that aren’t italicized are written by me.**
> 
> **GoldGraves Modern Vampire AU**
> 
> **There is swearing, violence, references to non-consensual sex (involving background faceless characters), blood, and eventual hardcore smut (this will be a slow burn)**

**_“Vulnerability is our most accurate measurement of courage” ~ Berne Brown_ **

****

**_~*~_ **

_Graves allowed Tina two days to adjust to her work before he texted her a_

_“Hope the work is to your liking” and four days before he sent a_

_“Stay after work for a cocktail, tomorrow?”_

_Abernathy scheduled her to leave the bar thirty minutes before Percival rose for the evening and, to keep from frightening her, nobody had told her that the employed vamps lived in the basement. Of course, most of them had assets and property, elsewhere, but it was always smart to stay in well-fortified buildings with human protectors instead of scattering about the city in vulnerable homes._

_Vampires liked to congregate, anyways._

_When she clocked out the following day, Abernathy gave her a drink with a knowing look before asking if she wanted him to stay. “We don’t open, tonight. So, Percy might be the only vamp around… I can hang out in my office a bit if you don’t feel comfortable, yet.”_

 

She had gotten used to the atmosphere of the club fairly quickly, though there was a lingering skittishness. What it was from… Tina didn’t have a clue seeing as there hadn’t been any interactions with other immortals outside of Graves the one time. Which… brought a small smile to her lips, she had actually missed talking with him… and was kinda bummed when it took two days to get a text from the fellow. 

_Get a hold of yourself Goldstein! You’re not in high school and this isn’t the captain of the football team! Though he is WAY hotter tha- NOT THE POINT! Check those lady hormones before you find yourself in hotter water than what you use to shower!_  She mentally chastised herself for the brief flare of glee that came with the off of drinks together. This was for her to learn more about his kind, not to hop into bed like some brainless fang-fan. Without any hesitation or second thought she texted back a,

**[I’d enjoy that. Hopefully I won’t be one of the ingredients featured in said drink! XD]**  

After a pause she added, 

**[That was a terrible joke, sorry].**

 

It was sweet of Abernathy to offer to stick around for her comfort, but she gave him a confident reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about me. He’s been a complete gentleman so far, I think I should be able to handle myself. But it means a lot that you’re concerned for me. Besides you’ve got someone waiting for you to get back, so I’ll be fine.” And she meant every word of it, if anything… there were butterflies fluttering about at the idea of spending more time with Percival the fascinating and mysterious vampire.

_Graves had laughed heartily at Tina’s joke. Her sense of humor as cheesy as the ones he remembered from his youth. Humans were so concerned with looking cool, these days. Their humor more geared toward humiliating one another. He screen-capped the joke as if she’d sent him some enticing self-portrait._

_Abernathy insisted he’d stay until Graves arrived. He leaned on the bar next to Tina and suddenly, about 30 seconds before Graves marched in through a back door, he stood up straight and smiled primly like a concierge greeting a guest at a hotel._

_Percival eyed them both as he walked in. Once near, he gave Tina’s back a gentle pat and stood before Abernathy. They stared at one another intensely before both of them pressed palms to aching foreheads and turned away._

_“You know we aren’t supposed to argue, through it!” Abernathy scolded as he poured himself a glass of water._

_“You started it!” Graves groaned at him. He sat down next to Tina. Head hanging down instead of looking at her._

_“In any case, Mr. Graves, do you want to eat in front of her or in private?”_

_Percival did glance at Tina, then. “Is that… something you’ve seen before… feeding?”_

 

His sudden appearance threw her off slightly, not in a bad way… just… it felt like the sensation of standing up from lying down too quickly. The floor got unsteady for a second, attention focused on Graves, and everything else felt like unnecessary white noise. Tina shook her head to clear up the odd haze, and while Abernathy became super professional… she continuing to casually relax on the stool she inhabited. 

“Do I say good morning or good evening?” she playfully teased in response to his small touch, trying to keep the air comfortable and friendly. Not all tight and tense… but the interaction between the two men was a perfect example of one of the many pieces of lore she’d read up on. And instantly the young woman dropped into scholar mode, watching them both with rapt attention, making little detailed mental notes. 

It took a second to compute that Graves was actually asking her a question, and Tina blinked in startled surprise. “Sorry… I… wasn’t actually listening… was too busy watching… but whatever is… I probably wouldn’t mind.” Wait… that left far too many possibilities, to which she immediately added, “So long as the clothes stay on which I would assume given one of you is currently spoken for.” She then flushed in embarrassment, “Oh, I hope that doesn’t offend either of you… I didn’t mean anything rude by that… I just-“

 

_Graves grinned openly while Abernathy blushed. “I’ll just lick a cut on your wrist, that’s far less erotic than the neck biting.”_

_Abernathy flushed even more deeply. “Sera and I both agree that the wrist licking is far more… affecting… for me.”_

_Graves’ grin grew and Abernathy looked as if he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He stepped around the bar and placed a quelling hand on Abernathy’s shoulder, whispering that Tina didn’t have to watch if James was uncomfortable. The younger man shook his head, insisting it was okay for Tina to see. He simply reminded Graves that Sera wasn’t fond of sharing him with another vamp… not even Graves._

_With a light smile, Graves hissed out a “Shhhhh… we’ve argued about that enough, today.”_

_Sweetly, the vampire slid a hand into Abernathy’s hair, pulling it off the nape of his neck and breathing over the skin to warm it. Abernathy tilted his head to the side, allowing Percival’s hovering mouth to find a spot to land on. Graves wrapped an arm around his “victim’s” waist and held him flush against his body. Waiting for his teeth to fully extend as he drew in Abernathy’s scent._

_“We don’t have all night, Percival, just go ahead and lick…”_

_Graves’ eyes flickered to Tina, again. His expression possibly apologetic as he placed his tongue down on the man’s skin. Dragging it across Abernathy’s neck made both of them stifle sounds of relief. He laved at Abernathy’s throat as he waited. Both of them pointedly avoiding Tina’s eyes._

_Percival’s teeth finished descending and Abernathy was flushed and panting. They both rather hoped Tina couldn’t see how their hips squirmed behind the bar… but she likely could._

_It was obviously similar to foreplay. A ritual to prime both bodies for the act._

_Graves sank his teeth into Abernathy and drew hard and deep. The suction to solid there was no slurping to be heard. Abernathy moaned at the bite. His skin red and hips grinding into the vampire behind him. Even the arm Percival had across the man’s belly seemed to tighten just to hold him up._

_“Oh, god, Percival, fuck…” James seemed to have a hard time not looking and sounding like he was close to orgasm._

 

…well  _that_ was certainly  ** _something_** … 

Not exactly what Tina had been anticipating, but… it certainly provoked an almost jaw-dropping sort of response. Her brain was desperately trying to grasp at any details it could for research… while the same time everything else was short circuiting from what was playing out.

From what she could one thousand percent tell was both men were certainly enjoying themselves… greatly. If she’d had pencil and paper it would have been far easier to jot down notes without having the intense distraction before her. But it was like… okay… it was nothing like a car crash but there was that type of intense curiosity and fascination.

Some might have misinterpreted her interest as being purely from a sexual place, but that was so far from true. …okay maybe originally it was far from true… because now being witness… Tina had a small flicker of desire to find out in person just what the sensation was like.

FROM A STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL EDUCATION PLACE! Pfft… yeah… she would keep trying to lie to herself with that little piece of bullshit. It took so much self-control not to make an awkward little joke about Graves having impeccable table manners. Not wanting to insult Abernathy or ruin whatever zone the two were in. Though it was very clear that the two certainly had some history together… 

…on the outskirts of her mind a whisper of doubt snuck in… 

_…what if you’re just a replacement to amuse him since Graves no longer has the person he wants to be with?…_

Well that killed any slight desire she’d had…

 

_Percival healed the wound with magic before he even pulled his mouth from the skin. Abernathy, looking incredibly flustered and flushed as he leaned on the bar with his head down. Graves made him another glass of water and watched intently as Abernathy managed to take a seat and gulp the glass down._

_“Are you okay, James?”_

_“I ate a big lunch just for you,” Abernathy whispered. “I’ll apparate home. Sera should be awake by now. She’ll take care of me.”_

_Graves nodded solemnly. “I could take you home. Make sure you don’t splice yourself on the way.”_

_“I’m not all that tired, just… shaken. Sera’s more into recipes and cooking, these days. I think I’d forgotten the… intimacy involved in traditional neck draws.”_

_“Same here,” Graves nodded. “We’ll schedule the next one to allow our usual… civilized approach.”_

_Abernathy left after finishing his drink. Graves sat beside Tina, again. Unnaturally silent as he considered the past few moments._

 

At some point Tina’s gaze shifted to focus upon the empty expanse of the club, feeling like some kind of weird voyeur to what was an incredibly private personal moment. She desperately tried to keep her thoughts as far as possible from what had taken place. For once the knowledge seeking part of her was completely silent, not bothering to pitch in any ideas or opinions. Instead that one realization kept buzzing about like an irritating little gnat. 

She wasn’t going to allow herself to be some sort of second choice, and if that was the case… which it definitely seemed to be… then whatever even small flame of interest/hope had to be smothered real quick. Strictly professional. That was the safest option for everyone.. especially herself. And so she kept quiet, unable to really bring any words forward even as a facade. 

There was a slight sting of disappointment, but it was stupid to have had any expectations. This was nothing more than a business/learning opportunity, and she couldn’t develop unrealistic hopes. After years of research and studying if anyone knew that vampire culture was complicated it was her. Tina was definitely looking forward to having a drink… alcoholic ideally. The young woman didn’t even notice the frown that furrowed her brows, the slight slump to her shoulders, and the way her mouth was very nearly in a pout.

_This was such a dumb idea… pretty faces don’t get seriously interested in nerdy girls…_

 

_Graves slid his fingers down his face and then stood. “Want a new drink?”_

_He started making her one, anyway. He just needed something to do with his hands. He tried laughing a bit. Tried to lighten the mood. “Any awkward exes in your life?”_

 

“Huh?” She was tugged back to the present, blink a few times before giving a half-hearted smile. Turning the stool she sat on to face in his direction. Still not quite meeting his gaze,

“No. I was never considered pretty or attractive enough. Especially not after they saw my baby sister… after all the black eyes I gave out for saying crude untrue things about her. I became a pariah at school, but it meant Queenie was safe and that mattered… matters most to me.”

 

_Graves grimaced. What a horrible question to ask. He sits the new drink in front of her. “You’re lucky,” he smiles. And he genuinely means it._

_“Abernathy is… perhaps the first steady thing I ever attempted. If we don’t count Seraphina. I suppose I…. just like you,” he says pointedly, “had options I never considered. …but I just did my own thing. Making myself a pariah, as well.”_

  
“…after… after our parents passed away suddenly, I had to become the parent in a sense. So even if I had had an opportunity, I would never have acted upon it.” Tina gave a rather self-deprecating chuckle before trying the drink he’d made her. It wasn’t half-bad whatever it was…

She sighed weakly, rotating the glass to watch the liquid sway. “I don’t know… see my sister is drop dead gorgeous. Looks like a 1920’s movie star, blonde hair and blue eyed. It’s hard to compete with…” She gestured dejectedly at herself, “…this.” Tina smiled sadly, “If you ask me, I’d say it’s more lonely than lucky.”

 

_“Come on now… what’s worse than seeing your ex-date your… kind of ex?”_

_He doesn’t point out how young she is. How many years, she still has to find someone worth having. He’d hate to be patronizing._

_“In any case, this is your first lesson. Lore or magic. Your pick.”_

 

Tina noticed the way he seemed to avoid the topic almost entirely, though who could blame him? She had only a slight fascination and seeing that whole interaction with Abernathy had been almost agonizing emotionally. Something the young woman made a mental note to further contemplate later.

Rather than continue to draw up further personal insecurities, she decided it was far better to just go with the flow. Tina gave a weak smile, which betrayed the internal negative dialogue that was running amok.

“Whichever you think would be a better plan to start with I guess?”

 

_“Honestly?”_

_Percival stood. Slowly rolling up his sleeves as he thought about what to do, next. “I’d rather review what you know about the club & assess which spells would be more helpful, right now.”_

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” She gave him a small smile that was half-hearted and rather weak. At least talking work meant a lower chance of flirting… because after what she’d seen… Tina didn’t want to be just another name in his personal history book.

 

_Of course Percival flirted. His fingers at her back as he guided her from room to room. His staring obvious as she answered questions for him. He even offered her a hand as he opened the door to the basement. “You seem to know everything but the most important bit. Abernathy likes to hide this from new human hires… but I don’t think it’s fair to hold back.”_

 

She refused to return the flirtation with anything more than polite simple responses. Pretty people don’t go for girls like here. Not seriously. And Tina would not be a toy for anyone’s amusement. Not now not ever. “Hold what back? Whatever it is, I’m sure he has good reason to be concerned if it’s anything regarding your safety and well-being.” That was meant to be an offhand comment… but there was just a hint of disappointment at the edge of each word.

 

_“I believe he’s more concerned about your well-being than mine.”_

_Graves thrust all his weight into turning a steel crank near the basement’s garage door. His muscles strained through his t-shirt as his body manipulated the heavy wheel. After a few rotations, Graves grabbed a chain to latch the door open. Though the entrance to the basement was hard, metal, and bleak, a soft light sifted from down below._

_He threw an arm over Tina’s shoulder and gently apologized for touching her. “I never know who’s around.”_

_The basement looked like the lobby of a luxury hotel with its own small bar, dining room, and a wall of hallways & elevators to the side. Graves pointed at the human behind the desk and told Tina her name. He also nodded toward the kitchen. “Human chefs to keep our guests fed. They also volunteer fresh blood for residents. Once you’re given full access, you’re welcome to have lunch down here. Company perks.”_

_He then pointed at the elevators. He explained the desire for nesting that all vampires have. Told Tina about his own properties elsewhere and how he’d just lived here since it opened in the 1980s. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be comfortable visiting my home since we just met. …but here it is. Layers and layers of demons beneath the floorboards of your job. Scared?”_

Tina followed along making mental notes when necessary, taking in everything that he told her. Determined to prove herself a diligent hard-working trustworthy employee… they needed this money after finding out that one of scholarships hadn’t panned out for Queenie. But there was no way in hell that she would let her sister down now, not after how over the moon she was about getting accepted to the her first choice of universities. 

The only reply to the sudden physical closeness was a single raised brow; the human was so tempted to make a sarcastic playful comment. Instead she bit down on her lower lip, keeping it firmly shut. Reminding herself to continue keeping this strictly professional, as if that was some sort of internal mantra. God was it harder than it should be to ignore the effect Graves presence had on her. WHY DID HE HAVE TO SMELL GOOD FOR FUCKS SAKE!? The rational part of her brain was screaming in frustration… in more than one way.

She admired the view of the lobby they were standing in, the decor was elegant and flawless. It made their tiny studio apartment look like an absolute slum. But at least it was in the better part of town, a safer neighborhood… safety took precedence when it came to her little sister. Tina would never risk Queenie’s well-being just to have her own room. 

“So… there’s no way I’m ever showing where I live… cause it’s a shoe box compared to this. Just… wow!” His comment about demons earned him a roll of eyes and exasperated look. “I’m pretty sure I made it clear that I don’t agree with the ‘soulless heartless demons’ view of vampires. So… no. I’m not scared. I appreciate you trusting me enough to show me this. I imagine there aren’t a whole lot of humans that see this unless they work here.”

_“You humans smell tastier when frightened,” he complained. “Not to imply I have plans to eat you.”_

_“I’d thrust you with anything, by the way. Almost 100 years of good instincts have led me to trust people like you and Abernathy on sight.”_

She gave him an amused yet disapproving shake of her head, “My what big fangs you have Grandma.” Tina teased sarcastically, finding the entire situation to be positively ridiculous. 

“Well. Thank you.” Tina blushed a bit in response, shyly tucking a stray stand of her hair back behind her ear. “That’s really quite a compliment. I hope that I live up to expectation, I certainly plan to do my very best.”

_“Something’s off about you today,” he says, eyeing her. “Is it work? I know I’m your boss, but I’m not the stuffy type. Hell, you could bite me and I’d only give you a promotion.”_

_Graves can’t help but walk a circle around Tina as if he can sniff out her mood. He stands close behind her. “Should we talk a little more about Abernathy?” He asks. Voice deep and close to her left ear._

She paused as a small enticing shiver trailed down along her spine, if they could bottle that voice it could be used as a weapon of mass destruction. Tina just shook her head with a small tired sigh, crossing her arms over her chest almost protectively… also because she didn’t trust herself.

“…After having witnessed… well… I don’t want to intrude but I also don’t want to be just some amusing distraction. I will confess to having developed an interest beyond strictly professional… but I’ve been the consolation prize in every other aspect in my life…I won’t be in this one… so…it may… be better to stay strictly work focused.” While her words were firm, there was also a half-hearted disappointment that lingered.

_Percival ventured to touch her. This time without apology. His hand flattened at the small of her back. Eased down to within a centimeter of her pert bottom. Pulled her toward his own body -just a bit- as he circled around to stand in front of her. Their pose reminiscent of intimate dancers._

_“So, any man who’s known love before you is automatically disqualified from loving you, next?”_

“Hah?!” The flustered sound that escaped her was incredibly incoherent. Tina nervously fidgeted, unable to get the courage to meet him in the eyes. Her brain needed to stop with the boiling teapot impression and start with some coherent thoughts!

“N-no. But when he… he’s still getting over his l-last one… I deserve better than being r-runner up when it comes to love…”

_Percival pulled Tina toward him. Backing them both into a hallway where the receptionist couldn’t see them. “I think I can guess why you think we’re still smitten with each other.”_

_He slid his hand around Tina. Perched his fingers on her hip. “I can show you why we… couldn’t help ourselves. Just a quick sample of what it’s like to… well, be in a vampire’s good graces.”_

Her breath hitched, eyes widened considerably at his suggestion, he went from 0 to 40 real quick. Tina pinched his side sharply and not in a playful way, gaze narrowing heatedly. “I don’t ‘think’. I saw and what I saw was very apparent to everyone. Even with the added natural eroticism that came along with it.”

The young woman stood her ground, stare challenging him to try and prove she was wrong. “I will not be a toy to pass time with for amusement.”

_Percival moved a little closer. His hips caging her against a nearby wall. “You don’t want to find out what’s so irresistible for yourself?”_

_He bent slightly so they stood face to face. Imagine whatever you’re feeling right now multiplied. …and all you’ll need to do is take a deep breath when I ask you to. No kissing. No groping. No inappropriate touching. …well, no more than what I’m doing, right now.“_

She didn’t back down in the slightest, even as the less logical side was as eager as a puppy craving affection. Tina tilted her head back as if hoping maybe it was possible to just phase through the damned wall. Using a tiny boost of confidence the human pressed the palm of her hand against his mouth to cease any further progression.

“I. Am. Not. A. Toy. Or. Amusement.” Her voice left no room for argument. “If you are genuinely interested without manipulation or vampire voodoo which I’m sure you do so well… then say it and mean it. I’ll know if you lie to me, and that will be the end to all of this right here.”

_Percival kissed Tina’s hand, bringing his own arm up to pull her fingers from his mouth. “I think it’s reasonable to say… I find you very attractive. The dark hair, doe eyes…”_

_He backed away from her, then. His usually amused face slightly disappointed. “Though it would be unreasonable to imply more… considering we’ve only just met.”_

The fact he respected her words… was far more attractive than any possible vampiric temptation. Tina warmed up quite a bit towards him hearing what she’d had to say. And he wasn’t lying or being deceitful, judging by the obvious disappointment. Tina lifted up to kiss his cheek affectionately, giving him a genuine bright smile.

“Thank you. And I do look forward to getting to know you even better. Just… make sure that if you do become sincerely interested. It’s because you see me and not the mirage of someone else that you wish I was instead…”

 

_Percy grinned down at her. For the first time, he returned her chaste kisses. One to her forehead. Another one to her cheek._

_Then he hovered over her lips. Eyes locked together as if asking for permission. “You’re welcome, little one.”_

Oh man was it so tempting… so very… very… tempting… Tina caught herself a hairs breadth away from leaning in. Instead she pressed a finger to his lips, “Not til the third date Mister Graves. Thank you for asking permission first.”

And she meant every word, taking initiative by taking one of his hands and intertwining their fingers. “Is there more to see or would you be so kind as to walk a girl to her car?”

_Percival slipped his free arm around her waist. Stepping in closer just to hug her. He urged her to lean against his chest. “I’m tempted to make up a whole night of lessons just to keep you from leaving. …but I could get started on those three dates… tonight? Something traditional. Dinner? Maybe a movie, after?”_

…God was it such an absurd struggle to rein in her attraction to him. One second he would push the line, the next he was sweet and patient. It threw Tina for a loop how quickly Graves was able to switch gears. Hesitantly she allowed herself to return the embrace, lifting her chin to look up at him. 

“… Well I’m willing to consider that little cafe we went to the first night date one. Unless you’d consider that taking the easy way out and want to do it proper three times?”

_“Oh, I’ve always been a fan of doing it proper, every time,” he chuckled. Hoping he was successful at throwing one of Tina’s adorable, cheesy jokes back at her. “I think one date a week is reasonable for a busy pair of adults. Don’t you?”_

_Graves slid a hand through her hair. Hoping she’d protest waiting a whole month just to make out with him._

She gave him a bashful smile, enjoying the way he was able to toss back humor just as corny as her own. Tina let her hands rest innocently on his lower back, trying not to notice how fit his physique was. 

“ I say play it by ear rather than setting a set amount per week. Dates are meant to be fun and sporadic, not concrete. And remember, three dates rule. No necking like horny teenagers before that. You’ve got all the time in the world… what’s a few weeks, let alone a few days?”

_“I’ve got all the time in the world, very true,” and his tone was solemn as he rested his cheek on her hair. He assumed it was okay to slowly press a few kisses into her hair. So, he did. Absolutely dying off to taste her lips but not rough enough to force her. That’s not the man he was, anymore. …and he hoped there was some amount of redemption to be found in this human’s arms._

_He finally pulled out of the embrace. Taking her hand as he led her out of the basement. “I think there’s a new movie about a 1920s speakeasy out. Wanna see it & hear me bitch about historical inaccuracies? I promise to at least hold my tongue -during- the movie.”_

The affectionate gesture sent warmth blossoming all across Tina’s body; it was going to be way too easy to fall for this man if he continued to behave this way. She’d have to keep some sort of guard up, just in case… life wasn’t a romance movie… not everybody was lucky enough to get a happy ending. 

“Sign me up, I love watching movies like that and nitpicking at it. Feel free to run commentary throughout. In my personal opinion it’s the real vintage classic movies that are worth watching. Not modern day knock offs.”

 

_Instead of walking Tina to her car, Percival led her out of the building and into the night. The streets were busy around dinner time and it wasn’t long before he’d slipped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her against his body as they traveled. They arrived at the theater hours before the next show and he pressed his lips against her ear to ask is she wanted concession food for dinner or to find an actual restaurant._

_Even the woman he’d just purchased tickets from blushed at his proximity to Tina._

His physical proximity kept a fierce blush on her cheeks, not used to anyone giving this sort of attention to her. Tina felt like a damned preteen the way she kept reacting to Graves, and it was absurdly frustrating. He was an absolute tease!

“Ah- I.. I think a restaurant sounds delightful…” Another shiver trailed down her spine at the attention he’d given to her ear. Desperately trying to put up a strong front she playfully swatted at him bashfully, “And as hard as it maybe for you for, behave.” 

_“Should a hand on the ass precede or follow making out?” He whispered with a low chuckle as his fingers playfully crawled down her back like the legs of a spider._

_He paused without touching her -there- and winked at the ticket girl. They walked, again. Finding a laid back sushi fusion place in the same block as the theater._

_Once inside, Graves was suddenly capable of walking a healthy distance from his date and even pulled out her chair like a gentleman._

_Once seated across from her, he complained about how small the table was and winked directly at her as his knees barricaded hers together._

A loud flustered indignant squeak escaped her as her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red that couldn’t possibly be healthy! She swatted at him and pinched the back of his wayward hand in chastisement. Tina immediately followed the act with an apologetic kiss to his hand.

The place he picked out was nice and comfortable; his polite sophisticated demeanor impressed her. Even as she knew how easy it was for him to switch into playful and teasing. It kept Tina on her toes, something she genuinely did appreciate.

As she settled into the seat, unable not to notice how their legs were positioned. Those were some genuinely awe-inspiring thigh muscles that man had, showing off much? Tina tried desperately to focus on the menu, smiling softly,

“So… the one thing I haven’t found out about yet… can you… do you.. EAT? Other than your liquid diet?”

_“We can eat food,” he admitted while ordering a drink just for show. “We tend not to. At roughly 100 years old, I can eat with very few complications. As I age, the prospect dims in appeal and convenience.”_

_He rubbed his thigh against hers. Pushing forward beneath the narrow tabletop until his knee grazed her thigh. “I’m rather fonder of human flavors. I’ve wondered, since I met you, what it tastes like between your thighs.”_

Tina choked on her own drink, coughing to try and clear any liquid that tried to go down the wrong pipe. Oh god this was mortifying, she hid behind her hands as a burning sensation in her nostrils informed her,

“Oh god! Ow! That went up my nose! Ow Ow!” Could she be any less elegant? Especially with the way her knee smacked into the underside of the table as well, jostling both cups nearly toppling them. That was going to leave a nasty bruise!

_Percival grins at her. His thigh pulling away from her legs to avoid getting his knee smacked. “Am I not allowed to speak on the subject? I had a lovely round of late night texts planned for between dates…”_

_He purses his lips at her. A subtle little kiss before he lifts his beverage and sips from it. He’s still rather close to human in appearance and some of the curious stares dissipate when he’s seen drinking. The fact that vampires eat a much debated topic. He’s shocked how quickly he trusted Tina with the information._

She frowned at his amusement at her predicament, responding with flicking the straw wrapper at him. It was a pathetic act of vengeance but it soothed her ‘wounded’ pride nonetheless. An almost childish pout settled on her features.

Tina was far too tempted to kick him under the table but decided not to, instead she waved down the waiter and put in her order. “It’s a good thing I didn’t get hot green tea like I usually do. I’d rather not burn the inside of my nose.”

_“And I’d rather not have it dumped on my lap,” Percival winked at her, anyway. He crumpled the straw wrapper between his fingers and flicked the paper ball at her nose._

_“If you’re going to get pouty and cute like a sweet, spoiled girl, I might have to insist you call me “daddy” in private.“_

“I would never!” The young woman pretended to be all offended at his insinuation. But all too quickly it melted into chuckles, “Okay… I’d probably think about it. But wouldn’t do it.” As she was about to take another drink his follow up choked her up again.

“Oh god!” the fact that she found that both sexy as well as exciting was embarrassing. Tina flustered for some sort of comeback, some type of retort… but failed miserably. It ended with hiding a fierce blush behind her hands.

_“Hmmm… I’ll need to think up a nickname for you…” Graves scratched his chin as if seriously contemplating what it would be. “I hear some vampires call human love interests "blood bag” …any objections?“_

_He does, of course, smile to show he’s lying. The waitress arrives with appetizers soon enough to distract him from staring at his date._

Tina huffed, face still colored a bright pink from his suggestion. He was going to be the death of her, and not in the ‘turning immortal’ sorta way. After nibbling a bit on the food they were brought she replied with a snarky,

“Only if I get to call you Gramps. I wonder if they have a senior special here.” The woman teased, easily able to give back sass… Queenie learned it from her after all. Sassing was easy, flirting… that was something she would need to work on.

_“Pretty young thing riding my lap and crying out how good it feels while calling me grandpa? …I could get into that.”_

_They spend most of the meal talking about work. He’s curious to know what she’s been trained on and even suggests spells she might want to learn from him, later._

Tina’s brain just couldn’t keep up with the constant flirtation and sexual retorts. At this rate she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor, honestly! Though… the entire time that nasty voice at the back of her mind kept dragging up insecurities and doubts. It was so hard not to listen and take it in as possible truths. But for right now… for right now she was just going to let herself enjoy the moment and his presence… that was all that mattered.

She genuinely enjoyed the conversation that ensued; magic was always something the young woman was fascinated by. But never had had the opportunity to truly learn anything, mainly due to the lack of funds to afford a decent teacher let alone prestigious school! It also didn’t help that she learned far better being taught in person rather than from reading out of a book. Last time she tried a spell from a textbook… well… it didn’t end pleasantly.

The young woman gestured for the check, having noticed that it was getting pretty close to show time. Tina wanted to make sure that they got decent seats, since this apparently wasn’t one of the theaters with assigned seating, why they hadn’t upgraded yet was just silly. Not to mention inconvenient! As they waited for the bill to be delivered she gave him a warm affectionate smile,

“Thank you. I truly enjoyed this… I’m even more excited to listen to your running commentary as well, but for now… it was nice to just… spend time with you.”

_Percival’s mouth opened slightly as if he’d crack a joke. Though he seemed to think better of it and simply reached across the table to squeeze Tina’s hand. He smiled over at her, too. No winks or flirtation. Just appreciating her beauty._

_He passed the waitress a wad of cash with his free hand, indicating the change was a tip._

_“Shall we?” he finally asked, kissing Tina’s hand before he let go._

_The theater was practically empty and despite his intent to complain, Graves wasn’t entirely happy that the film seemed to not have a lot of fans. “I thought the 20s were cool, again…”_

There was something about the way he watched her that brought the color to her cheeks yet again. It  _felt_ different than all the other times Graves focused his attention upon her. Tina smiled back without even thinking about it, just felt stupid natural doing it. She had to squash the disappointment that he hadn’t continued to hold her hand in his.

As they meandered to the theater she couldn’t help herself… taking in his features from her peripheral. He looked ridiculously attractive, the sort of fellow that could easily be a model or actor. She found it absurd that he would be interested in her of all people. But… here he was. And she was starting to truly believe that he was a man of his word. 

It wasn’t hard to separate the fact he was a vampire from him being a man. This was the first time anyone had ever invited her out on a sincere date. Not some joke they planned to laugh about later, or a pity date. Tina felt like the world was spinning around her and she couldn’t grasp onto anything to steady herself. Realization he’d said something dragged her back.

“Hm? Well it is kinda late. Also I heard that a new superhero movie came out last night too. That’s probably where everyone is at.” 

_“Maybe you would have preferred the superheroes, too? Should I take you to that one, next time?”_

_Graves ushered Tina to her seat. Encouraging her to get comfortable instead of spreading out and taking the arm rests, himself. The lights were still on and he was rather more subtle about touching her leg, then. Crafty fingers reaching from his own knee to graze hers._

She gave him a genuinely sincere smile, before deciding to be courageous and reaching out to intertwine their hands together. Attempting to keep those curious fingers from wandering too much, 

“What, and be stuck with a ton of tweens who won’t shut up? I would much prefer a historical with a mostly empty theater. That way no one gets too annoyed about running commentary.” Tina teased playfully.

_It wasn’t long before they were both engrossed in the film. Graves even seemed to ignore the appearance of glaringly inaccurate technology and fashion in favor of just enjoying the plot. He did, eventually, slip an arm over his date’s shoulders. Leaning into Tina’s body as if they’d always known each other._

_The only comment he made was when the lead actress stepped out of a dressing room and spun around to show off a dazzling, beaded flapper dress to her gathered friends._

_“That would look so much better on you.”_

Tina was captivated by the stunning visuals, all the glamor and glitz of the 1920’s recreated on film. She hadn’t even noticed when he tossed an arm around her, but at some point unconsciously she leaned in as well. She let her head come to rest against his shoulder, gaze still captured.

The wardrobe positively stole the young woman’s breath away, and when Percival finally spoke… Tina was blown away. That was one hell of a massive compliment, she felt completely unworthy of it. Flustered she ducked her head shyly muttering a weak,

“Thank you, it’s really sweet that you think that. Personally I feel I’d probably look silly.”

_“I won’t attempt to change your mind… but I’d still like to see you in it. We have throwback parties all the time at our club. Every bygone era gets represented at some point in the year. The idea of seeing you in a low-cut, slinky, little number gets me a little heated to be honest.”_

_Graves fanned himself with his free hand and leaned toward Tina. His head resting on top of hers after a tender kiss to her crown._

She slouched about, as if trying to hide behind his shoulder, not used to being given such a compliment like that. Her lips were stuck in a flustered pout; there were no words that Tina could speak in response. Why was he so talented at stealing any rational thought straight from her brain?

The woman hid her face into his arm, struggling not to imagine the scenario he’d just described.

_The movie ended with enough of a bang to inspire applause. Percival clapped his hand silently against Tina’s shoulder as the credits started rolling. The few people around started leaving but Graves only took their moment alone to whisper against her ear._

_“It’s going to be so, painfully, hard to go home without you. If only you knew what you do to me.”_

_  
_ Oh god… not even subtle. Her face turned beet red, as Tina sputtered incoherent squeaking sounds. How was she even supposed to muster up a halfway decent response to that? No one had ever been interested in her before in this manner! Should she apologize? Say thank you?

She made an attempt to formulate words and instead an awkward squawk came out. After a few more tries Tina managed to get out a pathetic,   
“I’m sorry?”

_“You smell like it, you know,” Graves whispers to her while the lights are still low. He breathes deeply against her neck. “You smell like you want me. Like you’re aching for me.”_

_He pulls away as the lights come up. Doesn’t want to risk making a scene for some hidden employee. He clears his throat as he stands. He fights a moment to retract his teeth. Not even realizing they’d dropped at the mere hint of sex. Tina was truly driving him wild._

It would be a lie to say she hadn’t responded physically, warmth spreading like sliding into a hot bath, shivers causing goosebumps. Her lips parted oh so slightly and thank god the lights turned on when they did because she very nearly tilted her neck to give better access.

Instead Tina immediately pressed the palm of her hand against his mouth. Eyes flashing fiercely now that the mood was broken. Making it very clear he had better behave himself, or even w the sexual tension hot enough to send Smokey the Bear running… she would make certain there wouldn’t be a second date.

_Graves smiled weakly at her flashing eyes. Then immediately closed his thorny mouth. His head tilted away and he shrugged just a bit before taking her hand in his own  
“I just want to point out that I haven’t used any magic or compulsion on you… and I never will. In case you were wondering.”_

_He wanted to lift her hand for a kiss but worried she’d feel the bump of his fangs through his lips. Surely, with him as the first vampire she’d ever befriended, she wouldn’t appreciate too many reminders of what he really was._

Oh! Oh god! Had he thought- Fucks sake she was such an absolute utter idiot! Tina’s eyes widened considerably in shocked embarrassment, shaking her head emphatically,

“No! I didn’t! I swear that didn’t even cross my mind! I know you wouldn’t!” Her words were sincere, if the apologetic expression on the woman’s face hadn’t made that apparent enough. 

She noticed the way he seemed hesitant almost concerned, and decided to take a bit of courage. Tina reached both hands out to hold his face gently,

 “And you don’t have to pretend you’re not what you are. It’s quite a compliment to know that my awkward weird self can provoke a reaction like that from someone as impressive and amazing as you.”

_Percival risked pulling her into a hug.  His head resting near her shoulder.  They stood cheek to cheek for just a moment before he let go.  He was genuinely becoming worried that she was simply too good.  Too… perhaps too pure to accept what he once was.  Especially since he’d been so horrible as a human.  his vampirism 100% not the cause of his sadism in life._

_“You’re far too good to me and we’ve only just met,” he whispered against her ear. “Impressive?  …maybe just a little.”_

_He then proceeded to walk her back to her car… considering he was attempting to be a gentleman._

“I like to think I’m a good judge of who people really are. Not how they think they are, but who they are under all those layers they hide themselves behind.” Tina smiled fondly into the hug, and when he pulled away she gave him a confident look.

“And if you think I’m some naive lamb… you’re wrong. I don’t doubt you’ve probably done terrible things in the past, maybe for survival, maybe for fun. Being turned prior to WW2 tends to correlate with some horrifying tales. I’ve read some stories, and in time if you trust me enough to share some of yours…”

She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze,

“I won’t go running in terror, and I won’t judge you for things you did in the past. So long as you’re not indulging in the present.”

_Once Percival returned home, he couldn’t get her words out of his head.  It worried him that he was so easy to read.  His hesitation over revealing his fangs.  The sad affection he shared whenever she shared a compliment.  He knew he was far too easy to read._ __  
  
And her comment about indulging in the present… He wondered where she’d draw the line. If he’d be caught drinking fresh from a club patron and warned away from her arms.  If he’d… never taste her in the way he craved because of some secret reservations about his nature.  
  
He sighed as he finally stepped out of his own shower and only half dressed for a lonely night in his coffin with a book.  He’d read until sunrise and then rest for the day.  He’d already texted a goodnight before settling in.  She’d likely already be asleep.

Too antsy with anxious energy Tina found herself completely unable to rest. Queenie had given her a knowing smile, but thankfully declined to make any teasing comment. Instead the younger Goldstein tucked in for bed, while the older one settled into some late night reading. There were two new tomes that came in; a friend from overseas had sent them as a favor.

When her phone buzzed, breaking the silence, she nearly jumped a foot from the chair. Not wanting to wake her sister up Tina quickly turned off the notifications completely. She couldn’t help the affectionate little grin upon realizing who had messaged her. Yeah she’d only just parted ways a few hours earlier… but… no one ever showed any interest in her like this before.

God she felt like a complete idiot, a teenage girl all over again. Without hesitating she replied to Graves text…

[ Thank you again for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed myself.]

[ See you tomorrow? I guess technically it’d be later today XP ]

_[ A second date, already? I’d hate to look too eager. ]_

_[ I’d hate for you to think I’m rushing this. ]_

[ I was referring to work. And how would you be the one who’s being overeager?]

[ I’m the one asking, silly! I honestly had a lot of fun. ]

_[ What a brave human you are… calling your vampire lover “silly” ]  
[ You did ask, first. Mighty Merlin, you must be eager to get these fangs on you ]_

_He couldn’t stop smiling at his phone. Couldn’t stop feeling the uncomfortable ache he’d had for Abernathy, years ago. What a fool he was to fall for another human. What a fool he was to value her affection and approval so quickly._

_…he’d already vowed to never fight his heart, again. This happiness was the only warmth a vamp could feel. He’d embrace it. Embrace her._

She chuckled softly, stifling the sound with the palm of her hand.

[If you couldn’t tell… I’m rolling my eyes so hard right now. ]

[Behave.]

Tina stretched to loosen the tightness in her shoulders from slouching horribly while being fully engulfed by the information on the old weathered pages.  
Time passed, and eventually when she glanced at the clock… Tina realized it was almost four in the morning! Oh hell! Quickly she sent a last text before quickly trying to head to bed.

[ Good night Percival.]

 


End file.
